


Roll Credits

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Blake and Yang's perfect first date was about to end in the most perfect way
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Roll Credits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in a really good place yet, but the other night I couldn't sleep and inspiration hit, and who am I to ignore it? It's just a little thing, but I hope you'll like it.

Blake felt Yang’s arm around her shoulders hold her a little bit tighter as the movie was quickly reaching the peak of its climax and, therefore, its end.

It hadn’t been anything too complex or peculiar, really: it was their first date.

Yang’s timid and anxious ask came back again into her mind and made Blake smile: it was too damn cute.

Yang’s offered date was simple: she brought Blake out to eat something together and then watch a movie at the cinema. It was exactly Blake’s kind of date, and she loved every second of it.

Not only that, but Yang was kind, funny, someone she could actually talk to, and a real gentlelady.

In short, Blake was enjoying herself.

She boldly decided to take the hand that was resting over her shoulder in hers, and the couple effortlessly interlaced their fingers. It felt nice.

And finally, the war was over, the enemy defeated and loved ones avenged, and the main character could finally get the love of his life.

He reached for his love interest, in what for once was a well built up relationship instead of the usual forced romances Blake was used to (she made mental note to compliment Yang’s taste and choice later).

As they hugged and finally got that so much awaited kiss (both from them and the audience), Yang shot Blake a look.

Both girls felt some sort of magnetic pull, a need to get closer. Yang made her intentions clear, but stopped and waited halfway through, giving Blake the chance to back out as the true gentlelady that she was.

While it was highly appreciated, it wasn’t needed when Blake wanted the exact same thing.

And so, as cliché as it might have been, the two girls kissed alongside the main characters of their movie. Music started playing, roll credits rolling down, and even when the lights turned on they didn’t care, too invested in their chaste yet very felt intimacy.

When they broke apart, the couple smiled happily at each other, uncaring of any weird look they might have gotten. Now it was just them.

“So…” the blonde started, quite shyly “I take that it went well?”

Blake couldn’t stop herself from giggling, leaning closer again to give her date another quick kiss “More than well.”

Yang had now this dumb sweet smile painted on her face, and Blake had to bite down her lips and forcefully stop herself from kissing her again.

“Can we do that some time again then?”

“I would love to.”

Yang sighed happily and leaned back on her chair again, her arm still around Blake’s shoulders. Blake followed the example and cuddled closer, leaning over Yang’s shoulder instead.

They kept cuddling each other, listening to the music of the ending credits, uncaring of how the room was getting empty and ready for the next movie.

They just stayed there, trying to make that moment, their perfect first date last forever, trying to extend the little time they had left together for as much as they could.


End file.
